


My Sunshines!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when Harry meets a muggle girl who hasn't met Dudley yet? What kind of relationship will rise?</p><p>As time goes on it may get dangerous as voldemort could find out at any time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Audrey moves in

He watched her from a bush as she was helping her parents move boxes into the house.

He had been out for a walk waiting for fifth year at Howarts to start again when he had heard a lot of shouting and noise coming from one of the houses hidden by a hedge.

Curiosity had come over him he wanted to know what the yelling was about so now here he was peeking over the hedge at the commotion. 

A young girl about his age and her parents were going back and forth between the house and a moving van taking things inside.

They must be new he realized and gasped at the realization, a family who was yet untainted by Dudley.

Seeing the girl's mother struggling with a heavy tv, he decided to take advantage of the situation and try and score himself a possible muggle friend.

“excuse me miss do you need some help with that?” he offered.

“Oh what a nice young man this is a tad heavy.” she admitted.

He instantly takes the tv from the woman and carries inside and sits it down where he could see a place already cleared for it.

Going back out he smiles “can I help you carry anything else miss?” He asked.

“my name is Julia Pichard, and that over there is my daughter Andrea. And we can certainly use an extra hand with these boxes.” she admitted.

“I'm Harry, Harry Potter.” he said quickly in introduction. 

Harry then gladly helped empty the van and even stayed to help arrange the furniture and put the beds together for them.

As he worked he smiled shyly at Andrea, she was very beautiful with long black hair, hazel green eyes that shone like emeralds, and she was about Hermione's height.

“this is a very nice place.” Harry complimented.

“Thanks, we just moved here from Romania you see, my mom’s an artist and thought England would give her some inspiration.” Andrea explained.

“wow an artist, that sounds awesome.” Harry admitted.

“What do yours do Harry?” she asked.

His face fell, “I never knew them, I live with my aunt and uncle and my cousin.”

She noticed her face fall as if sorry she asked but then brighten,

“What are they like?” she asked.

“They're really mean, so I attend a school a long ways off for most of the year and only come home for the summer break.” he explained.

“Surely they can't be that bad?” Andrea asked as they made their way to the kitchen cot straighten things up.

“Much worst then you think, they don't like me and tend to try and pretend I don't exist except to do chores,for them. My cousin likes to keep me miserable.” Harry admitted.

“They're don't like hit you or anything do they?” Mrs. Pichard asked.

“sometimes they do.” he admitted just as his stomach gave a loud snarl.

“would you like to stay for dinner? I want to thank you for your help?” she offered.

“Mrs. Pichard that sounds lovely.” He responded his eyes lighting up at the prospect of a nice dinner.

“How about you two sit here and talk while I get dinner ready?” she suggested.

Harry watched Andrea sit down on a nice blue couch and pat the chair “Come on Harry take a load off you've been a big help and I'm sure you can use a sit down.” 

Harry sat down next to her trying to decide what to say.

“So what's your boarding school like?” Andrea asked.

Harry smiled “Oh it's amazing not to say there aren't a few things that I don't like but it's better then being at home with the Dursleys. When I'm not in class I'm usually hanging with Ron and Hermione or we’re going over to Hayrides hut where we sit and,talk about what ever’s going on.  
Professor Dumbledore is a really great headmaster. The down fall is that there's a teacher that hates me because he knew my parents and a fellow student and his henchmen that pick on me and my friends. But otherwise I love it there.” he grins.

Andrea listened to him talk about school and his friends until he finished.

“so with an artist for a mom do you travel alot? I'm sure you've seen loads of fascinating places?”

“oh we move about every two years usually, we originally come from Romania, but we've been to Italy, Germany, Ireland, brazil, Africa, and all kinds of places.” She gushed.

“I know somebody in Romania, that's got to be an intresting place. “ he whispered in awe softly.

“Oh it is.” she responds.

After awhile the two began talking about books and music, that they both knew and loved.

When Julia hollered dinner was ready he hesitantly followed Andrea into the kitchen were a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread sat in front of three chairs.

Sitting down he glanced down at it trying not to let his mouth water or show that he was as hungry as he was.

But as soon as everyone else dug in Harry cleaned his plate in ten seconds flat.

Andrea looked at him in sad pity, “Harry do they feed you at home?” 

Blushing “not always, usually when they do its scraps.” he admitted.

“Harry you are perfectly welcome to come over any time you wish, for a place to get away from home for awhile and if you stay I'll make sure you get something to eat before you leave.” Andrea spoke without even asking her mother first.

Julia nodded in tune “yes, Harry you are officially invited over anytime, being new my daughter can use a nice friend, and well since we travel she don't go to school like you do so she won't have friends while we are here.” she explained.

Harry just grinned before whispering “ I don't have friends here either all mine live far away.” he agreed.

“Then it's settled until you go back to school you can come over everyday if you can and hang out here with us, I don't always have time to be at home, since I'm always working on my projects away from home as I must draw them on site, so I know she gets lonely by herself.” Julia agreed.

Harry only nods in agreement, “I'll come back tomorrow but I need to get back home before I get in trouble. By the way I'd rather these visits stayed between us or my family will punish me.”

“of course dear it's our little secret.” she agreed with a special wink. 

Back at the Dursleys he waited to hear them ask questions or notice he'd been somewhere but they just pretended he wasn't there,as he walked up the stairs to bed his belly full for once.


	2. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a crush on Audrey but does she have an interest in him?

Next morning found Harry smiling slightly as he thought about the woman but frowned slightly wondering if he'd dreamed it or if Dudley had gotten to them yet. 

But even still he hurried through his chores wanting to head over early to Audrey’s house to hang out.

“what's gotten into you boy?” Vernon asked suspiciously.

“nothing just slept good is all.” He responded to keep them from finding out about the girls.

Still suspicious he said no more and instead turned his attention to the newspaper in his hands.

As soon as his chores were done he hurried straight outside and headed straight to his new friend's house.

“Hey Harry come on in, my mom's out working on a new project in the fields so wanna watch TV with me?” she asked.

“sure.”

They say huddled for hours on the couch watching whatever popped on screen, and Harry thoroughly enjoyed himself.

“Harry is something wrong? “ Audrey asked smiling. 

Shaking himself Harry realized he had been staring at her.

“Oh no, everything's fine.” Harry mumbled looking away blushing.

They chatted , played cards, watched tv, played video games on the tv screen, watched a movie, she paused it after a moment standing up “I'll be right back.” she announced disappearing before coming back with burgers on a plate with fries.

Harry took the offered plate and grinned as she unpaused the movie.

But somehow he had no idea what was going on anyways, all he knew was that it had a dog in it.

The two of them found that they really had a lot in common, they liked the same music, and they both had similar personalities that really showed. 

Harry found her real easy to talk to and have a conversation with. And she was fun.

To his mind it presented a problem the more she became easy to talk to, joke with, and the sweeter she appeared the more he found his crush was growing.

The day was waning and it was nearly time to go home.

He wanted so badly to admit that he liked her but was afraid things would get awkward and that she'd tell him not to come back.

Audrey walked him to the front door and they stood there for several moments until Harry finally leaned forward and captured her lips with his on a kiss.

He was nervous as he did but to his amazement she was kissing him back.

He relaxed slightly and kissed her with more enthusiasm. 

He finally broke the kiss and backed up stuttering,

“I..I um I should go, I shouldn't have.. “

But Audrey giggled. 

“Harry, it's okay, I wanted to kiss you too.” she admitted 

Surprised he looked up in surprise.

“Harry I know we just met but I've enjoyed hanging with you so far.” she explained.

“and I enjoyed it too, I'm wondering if your interested in being my girlfriend and seeing where things could go?” Harry mumbled.

“yes Harry I'm interested. I've never really tried relationships before.” she admitted.

Beaming Harry captured her mouth in a kiss once more but kept it short this time.

“I've got to go before they ask questions, I'll come back tomorrow if I can.” he told her softly.

As soon as he was out of sight, he breaks into a happy whistle. 

He stopped only when he got to the house.

But as he lay in bed he found himself wondering what he was going to do when he went off to Hogwarts for the year.

Having a muggle girlfriend might be challenging he realized but decided he'd figure that out when the time came.

He fell asleep with a smile still on his face. 

Next morning he thought about telling his friends about Audrey but then thinking about Voldemort decided not to.

For the first time it hit him that their relationship was a dangerous one. If Voldemort ever found out about it..well he,didn't want to even think about what could happen so for now Audrey would be his little secret.

He got up got dressed and tried to comb his hair but of course his hair ignored the attempt.

He headed downstairs to do his chores before heading back out to spend time with Audrey


	3. Wool to idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to lie to his family he unexpected realizes he needed to put the idea in action so that Audrey’s mom would be more for their relationship.

“Hey, Harry. come on in, I was fixing to play a video game on my tv, I have another controller want to play?” she asked.

“ok, I've never played a video game before.” he agreed blushing slightly remembering the kiss they shared last night.

But she didn't seem at all concerned about last night.

As he tried to play the little race car game with her he found himself wondering if she had changed her mind or was still intrested.

At about twelve she paused the game and went to the other room for a moment before returning with a tray of large meat pizza with extra cheese.

Harry’s mouth watered as he lifted one and bit into it.

He noticed her watching him curiously “ever had a pizza before?” 

“not really, the Dursleys cook it but I never get any. “ He explained.

She shook her head “I can't believe they treat you like that.”

“I'm pretty used to it, I've been with them since I was a baby.” he responded.

She gestured to the tray, “well eat as much as you want, there's plenty.” 

Harry did just that and ate about five before he was finally full.

Being with her is almost like going to Ron’s he realized happily only difference was he was head over heels for this girl. 

Every time he hung out with her, Audrey showed him what it was like to have fun in the real world.

Living with the Dursleys he had stated clear of and almost hated Muggle girls but Audrey was proving to him that there were some good hearted muggle out there that know how to fun.

And so far she hasn't treated him like a fungus or anything.

Later as they were sitting on her couch watching tv, her hand reached forward and the two were soon holding hands.

He smiled seeing it as a sign that she did still like him.

He yawned and placed his arm around her as they watched the show. During that time she managed to sink into him and was laying against his chest.

Harry had to fight the urge to groan for Holding her like that felt nice and was making his member stand at erection attention.

But he held her cuddling with her trying to ignore the tightening of that part of his jeans.

He stayed there like that till about 10 o'clock and knew it was time to head back to the Dursleys though he really wanted to stay like this with her in his arms a while longer. 

The two sat up and just like the day before and walked him to the door.

Turning he pulled her against his chest and kissed her long and hard.

She kissed him back just as long and hard, the two both moan into each other's lips before breaking apart and going their separate ways.

Going into the house Vernon and Dudley sat waiting for him “ so I'd love to know where you’re going off during the day!” Vernon growled.

“out looking for work for a teenager, so I can start saving for when It's time for me to strike out on my own.” he responded innocently.

His uncle looked thoughtfully, “Alright for once I won't stop you cause once you're of age your out.” he agreed.

Harry nodded, “so I'm going to town everyday to put in for work.” 

“good.”

Pleased at the wool over his eyes he lay looking at the ceiling for a while, as he thought about it some more.

Maybe he did need a job how could he court Audrey when he was poor? Her mother would never allow such a thing, he wanted her mother to think he was worthy of her though he knew in his mind she could have her choice in men.

He turned onto his side as he began to wonder about what kind of job he could get and fell asleep as he decided to try in the morning.


	4. Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a job.

Next morning Harry got out of bed early and snuck onto the bathroom for a shower and shifted through his clothes for the most professional looking clothes a used a special gel Hermione had given him for his birthday to comb his hair back and put his glasses back on.

Harry looked himself over in the mirror there wasn't much more he could do with his look. He decided with a sigh.

A final comb through and he walked down stairs to see if they needed him to do anything there first.

He watched Vernon look him over slowly “job hunting today?” he inquired.

“yes uncle vernon.” was the response.

“Good, nice to see you taking initiative for once.” Vernon sneered “But since you look employable I'll let you go without doing your chores for once. “

Harry took it at face value and left the house and headed for town.

He went to several different shops asking if they were hiring and each time was turned away.

He groaned and decided to rest outside the local bakery since it was hot out.

“Hey kid, can you help me with this box for a minute? It's rather heavy?” An over weight grey haired man asked from the door way.

Harry automatically got up and lifted the entire box and carried it to a parked van across the street by himself, as scrawny as he was after putting up with Draco and Dudley for years he was stronger then he looked.

The grey haired man leaned against the truck thoughtfully “How about I treat you to a nice slab of chocolate truffle cake? It's a new recipe I'm working on?”

Harry looked up and followed him into the bakery.

As they sat down to large pieces of cake he looked him over carefully, “so what's a lad like you doing on this side of town dressed like that?” The man asked.

Harry looked up “looking for a temporary job till I go back to school.” he explained honestly.

The old man grinned

“well my partners out on vacation with his grandkids what would you say to helping me out here? I can use a muscle man here to help load and unload the trucks maybe even other places around the bakery.” he suggested.

Harry’s face split into a grin “That sounds great sir I'd glad to be of help.” 

The old man smiled “my partner goes on vacation every year so if you want a summer job when you're not at school you have one here.”

Harry was happier still 

“now I can only pay you about £2.00per hour each day but it's a job and I can use the help.” The old man's warned.

“that's fine with me, sir.” Harry responded.

He spent the rest of the afternoon helping the old man whose name he learned was Mr. Ricely. Harry whistled all the way through it enjoying having something useful to do instead of being at the Dursley’s all day.

Mr. Ricely told Harry to go on home at about four that afternoon. 

The man explained he'd be paid Friday Harry hurried off to spend the rest of the day with Audrey.


End file.
